Park Ae-ri
Overview Park Ae-ri is Pixel's attempt at creating a SuperNoobs OC. She's really funky and I, the creator of this spunky fresh babey, would die for her. Personality Ae-ri is a middle schooler who marches to the beat of her own drum. She's loud and always bursting with energy, and truly doesn't give a crap about what anyone thinks of her. It's said that many of the people she knows envy her confidence. Because of her extroverted and outgoing personality, she makes friends very easily, and is on good terms with almost everyone she meets. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits. She can be very emotional and will cry over just about anything if it bothers her enough. She also are often embarrassed by tiny things, but moves on quickly. Ae-ri is very quick and sometimes holds grudges with other people, especially with those who hurt her friends. Appearance Ae-ri appears to be of Korean origin. She has medium-length, somewhat wavy black hair, and eyes that are always looking for something to be occupied by. She is never seen without her old green hoodie, which she always wears no matter the occasion. She also wears black shorts, white socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. According to some people that know her closely, Ae-ri always wears her hoodie not only because it is of sentimental value, but it is also to hide a "hideous" and "unsightly" birthmark that is on her left arm. Her "SuperDoods" equivalent is male, and wears essentially the same outfit, but the hair is shorter, and the Mary-Janes are swapped out in favor of plain black sneakers. Battle Ball Ae-ri wields the black battle ball, which gives her the abilities of hyper voice power, astral manipulation, enhanced awareness and x-ray/night vision. Trivia *Ae-ri loves sports, and is very athletic. Her favorite sports are badminton, tennis, soccer, baseball and volleyball. *Ae-ri lives with her mom, Un-gyong, and her father, Sang-jun. She has five siblings - three boys and two girls. The brothers are Min-chul (15), Jun-yeon (15) and Nam-kyu (14), while the sisters are Min-joo (10) and Byul-yi (9). Ae-ri is very close to her siblings, and they're a very tight-knit bunch. If you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. *Ae-ri also has four cousins that she is very close to; Jae-yun (12), Eun-hee (8), Seul-gi (10) and Ye-jin (11). They are all female. However, Ae-ri has one cousin named Woo-jin (15, male) she downright despises. They have never gotten along. *Ae-ri speaks fluent English and Korean. *She hates being called "Ae-rin" by anyone that isn't close to her. The last non-close person to refer to her as that has not been seen for months. *Her favorite color is green, so she was upset upon not receiving the green battle ball. Upon learning what powers came with it, she immediately changed her mind. *She tends to do everything "aggressively". *She can realize exactly what's going on with a person just by hearing them scream. *She is left-handed. *She has gone through four (4) emo phases. *Ae-ri has iatrophobia, the fear of going to the doctor or of doctors in general. She panics at the mere mention of doctors or the hospital. Her fear is so bad, it's to the point where she has convinced herself that every hospital has a secret "killing room" where patients are used as torture subjects. *Whenever someone says something stupid, Ae-ri has a tendency to give a death glare whoever said it. *She'll often shout the word "no" whenever someone says something she disagrees with. *Some people say that Ae-ri is a genius, but she doesn't realize it. *Out of all the Noobs, she is the only one to refer to Shope with her first name exclusively. This is because the two are childhood friends, and Ae-ri absolutely refuses to call her by simply her last name. *She can come up with plans right on the spot without putting any logical thought or reason into them. *Sometimes, she would rather draw out how she is feeling, despite not being a good artist. *According to Shope, her handwriting is totally illegible, to the point where not even she could make it out. The funkiest Ae-ri quotes of all time *"We've been over this, Jennifer. Never take anything I say seriously." *"Finally. Now I can keep all these pennies to myself." *"Welcome to the Galacticus! All unattended children are sold to the Creators~" *"I'm not saying I hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, chances are I would drink it and roast marshmallows on your head." *"NUNSATAE!" (Ae-ri's special word when it gets quiet. Translates to "Avalanche!" in English) *"Getting tomato sauce on this hoodie was NOT on my to-do list!" *"So, my hair's on fire." (This is said whenever she's trying to grab someone's attention) *"Come any closer and I'll scream in your ears so loud, it'll give your tinnitus tinnitus." *"Ae-ri out!" (What she always says before leaving a room, no matter what) *"What kind of queen lives next to the train tracks?!" Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OCs Category:SuperNoobs Category:Pixel's OCs Category:Jennifer Writing Universe